1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a semi-fitted bedsheet and method thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a bedsheet comprising a non-fitted portion and a fitted portion for securing the bedsheet onto one end of a mattress, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional bedsheets consist of a fitted bottom sheet and a flat top sheet. Fitted bottom sheets are provided with an elastic edge surrounding the entire sheet, and are used to maintain the position of the sheet on the bed. By positioning the elastic edge around a mattress, fitted bottom sheets encompass and protect the surface of the mattress.
Flat top sheets are substantially flat blanks of woven fabric that may be draped over a mattress. Often, the bottom edge and both side edges of the flat top sheet are tucked underneath the mattress. During the course of sleeping, however, a restless sleeper may toss and turn and, as a result, disengage at least a portion of the flat top sheet from underneath the mattress.
Another problem with many flat top sheets is a lack of user-friendliness for physically challenged consumers. Physically challenged persons may have difficulty lifting a mattress to tuck a flat top sheet underneath. Even without lifting the mattress, the ability to forcefully tuck a flat top sheet underneath the mattress requires a certain strength and skill set not all persons possess. Similarly, persons with certain disabilities, such as blindness, may have a very difficult time determining the positioning of the flat top sheet as it is being tucked underneath the mattress.
To overcome some of these problems, attempts have been made to create a partially-fitted top sheet, i.e., a sheet having a fitted end for at least partially securing to a mattress. However, none of the known partially-fitted top sheets address each of the aforementioned failures of traditional flat top sheets. Moreover, one common problem with many of the known partially-fitted top sheets is their complexity. Many have complex structures requiring a great deal of attention and production/manufacturing time. These partially-fitted top sheets generally require a great deal of tailoring and seamstress work in order to create and hold all of the necessary pockets and folds.
Thus, there is a need for an improved semi-fitted bedsheet.